Broken Friendships, Hidden Feelings
by Gryffinclaw41
Summary: The story of Rose and Scorpius, who were close friends until the spring of 2nd year. They want to be friends again, maybe even more. But will their family allow it? * I do not Own Harry Potter or characters *
1. Back to Hogwarts

**This is my first story that i've posted on this site.**

**hope you like it! **

Rose and lily ran onto the Hogwarts express laughing. Rose was excited for a brand new year; after all it was her 3rd year….. And Lily was just excited because she was new. "Come on lily! Let's find a compartment!" Rose shouted at lily laughing. Rose had mid-arm length brownish-red hair, a few freckles and her father's eyes. She looked a lot like her father but had her mother's smarts. Lily looked a lot like her mother except for she shared the same eyes as her father and grandmother. "Alright, alright I'm coming! Bye Albus!" Lily waved at her older brother and giggled at Rose. "Ah here's a good one!" said Rose, happily. But before she could sit in the compartment, Scorpius stopped them and said, "_Rosie Posie_! How are you? Boy, how long has it been? Haven't seen you in months! Mind if I join you?" he smirks sarcastically. The truth was, Scorpius missed being friends with Rose, and they hardly ever talked anymore. He missed her, and everything had changed since spring of last year. Rose Scoffed and replied even more sarcastically back, "Not so bad Malfoy, _Scorpey,, _if you don't mind… I'd like some alone time with my cousin." "Not at all, _Rosie._" He ran off with a satisfied smirk. "What was that all about?" said Lily Curiously. "Nothing you need to worry about Lily, it's nothing just… nothing." It pained Rose to call him that, especially to hear him call her Rosie Posie. That's what they called each other last year when they were inseparable.

They stepped into the compartment and loaded their trunks, and sat down. "So Lily, you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" Rose said excitedly. "Are you kidding? I've been wanting to go since you and Albus climbed on this train two years ago! I've been literally counting down the days! Now I'm finally here!" Lily smiled, laughed and fell into the seat. Rose giggled. "So have you been thinking about what house you're going to get sorted into?" "Not yet… I'm sort of hoping for Gryffindor, Maybe even Ravenclaw like you….. but DEFINITELY NOT Slytherin. I can't stand all those prats… I hate how they always think purebloods are better, it just annoys me, and…" Rose interrupted her. "Okay, okay, okay Lily, I think we get your point. But not ALL Slytherins are bad. After all, some of my friends are in Slytherin." Rose looked up and glanced at Scorpius. The truth was, she missed him too, but she was afraid if she became friends with him again or even got close with him Albus would be on her case like last year. Lily blushed at Rose and said, "Sorry, I'm just getting on another one of my rants aren't I? Goodness I'm turning into my mum!" Lily giggled as she said this and Rose giggled along with her. "Made any friends yet? As popular as your mum was at school, or at least my mum says, I'd be surprised." "Not yet, but I'm sure I'll make some soon." Lily giggled nervously.

Hugo and Albus came strolling down the corridor and peered into Rose and Lily's compartment. "Mind if we sit down? All the other compartments are taken and we don't know who else to sit with." Albus said hopefully. "Of course, you two are family! Come in!" Rose smiled kindly. Albus and Hugo put away their trunks and sat down.

Meanwhile, in Scorpius' compartment, he was sitting with one of Rose's best friends Amanda. She was a Slytherin like Scorpius. "So, Scorpius, do tell me what happened between you and Rosie. You two were such good friends last year, and now you barely even speak." Scorpius shrugged. "I guess we just went our separate ways." He looked at Rose painfully as he thought of the good memories they had. He actually almost loved her, but he couldn't tell her that, not even himself. He knew he would just end up with a broken heart. Nor, could he try and be friends with her again. He knew their families wouldn't allow it. As it seemed, Rose had moved on from their friendship, so he didn't even _want_ to try.

**So what'd you think? **

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**more to come!:)**


	2. The Sortings

**Back with more!**

**Review me pleasseeeee**

**I'd like to know what you think**

"Is that so?" Amanda raised her eyebrow. Scorpius didn't look at her; he feared she could detect something, so he just nodded his head. "Well, come on let's go sit with Rosie in her compartment!" Amanda had long blonde hair, and bluish green eyes. She was rather enthusiastic, idealistic, and was full of energy. Amanda left the compartment and Scorpius followed close behind. "Well, if it isn't Rosie!" shrieked Amanda excitedly as she walked into Rose's compartment. "Amanda! I didn't see you on the platform! It's so nice to see you! I missed you so much!" Rose got up and hugged Amanda tightly. "Mind if we sit down?" Amanda smiled kindly as she tilted back and forth on her toes. "Well if you must! Come, come sit down." Rose smiled; Amanda and Scorpius put their trunks away. As Scorpius passed Rose he smiled slightly, Rose saw it and smiled slightly back but she made sure nobody could see her. Everybody started talking about how exciting the new school year would be. Surely it would be.

Hours later, the train was about ready to pull into the station. "Let's go, get into your robes!" Rose said excitedly as she scurried out of the compartment to get changed. The others changed as well and once they were all dressed, they sat down in their seats and waited. "Alright, Lily, Hugo, you two will be taking a different path than us, it's tradition, Amanda, Scorpius, Albus, and I all had to do it. So we will see you in the great hall then." She kissed Hugo on the forehead and hugged Lily. Hugo and Lily said their goodbyes and left the compartment. "Ready to go Rose," Albus asked her, waiting at the door. "Absolutely, come on!" Rose chattered excitedly as she grabbed Amanda's and Albus' hand and left the compartment. Scorpius followed close behind.

"This path is so long! I forgot it was so tiring!" Rose panted up the hill. Scorpius came by her and Amanda laughing. "You two are so weak!" "Oh am I Malfoy? Looks like you're struggling as well." Rose said in a sarcastic tone. Scorpius was dumbfounded by this response but smiled soon after. Oh Rose, how she was always able to come up with a fast response. He laughed to himself and Rose gave him a small smile when Amanda wasn't looking. Together the three of them walked up into the castle. Once they reached the great hall, Rose said her goodbyes and walked over and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

The first years soon arrived.

Lily smiled excitedly first at Rose and soon to her older brothers Albus and James. Rose scanned the crowd for Hugo, and once they spotted each other they smiled at each other and Hugo waved to her, then to his cousins. Once the crowd had settled down, the Sorting Hat was pulled out and placed on the stool "Potter, Lily" the vice headmaster shouted into the great hall. Lily walked forward and sat on the stool, the sorting hat was placed on her head. "Let's see, difficult, difficult, Gryffindor, no, Slytherin, no." To this, Lily looked relieved, "Hmmm intelligent, knowledgeable, got to be, Ravenclaw!" Lily Smiled at Rose and ran off to sit with her cousin, Rose screamed louder than anybody else in her house. Lily sat down beside her and Rose hugged her and said, "I'm so excited you're in the same house as me!" "I am too!" Lily cheered. More houses and names were called, finally, "Weasley, Hugo" was called and Rose paid extremely close attention. "Well there's no doubt where to put you, brave, daring, Gryffindor!" Rose clapped for her younger brother and watched him go off to where her cousins sat, and smiled at him. The new year at Hogwarts had indeed begun.


	3. The Necklace

**Third Chapterrr! :D yayyyy**

**So I really wanna know what you think**

**Review me, id like to know what you want me to add**

**Give me ideasss! **

Rose was awoken to the sound of the other girls already up, so she got up and changed and waited in her common room until breakfast. She met Lily in the common room and sat down and talked to her. "So Lily, first day of classes!" Rose whispered through the business of the common room. She could tell every other Ravenclaw was ready for classes as well. Together they walked down to the Great Hall, and chatted with the others, Rose left Lily alone while she went to go talk to Amanda. Amanda shouted, "Rose! Well, you're out of bed early!" as she saw Rose approaching her table. Rose giggled and sat down. "So Rose, do tell me… I've been trying to get it out of Scorpius for a while now and he won't tell me. What exactly happened between you two?" Rose looked concerned and a little dumbstruck to this. _"Should I tell her…."_ Rose thought in her mind. "Well, I um, uh…" She saw Scorpius coming and panicked. "I can't tell you now, I have to go…. BYE!" Rose got up and rushed back to her table, with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

After Breakfast, Rose got her schedules, and saw that she had potions first. _Potions first? Oh well. _She thought. She went down to the dungeon corridor, but was shortly joined by Amanda who also had potions first. They were talking and giggling the whole. Rose and Amanda settled down as they sat in their chairs, which were right beside each other. "Settle down, settle down!" Professor Slughorn call. Slughorn wrote the directions on the board on how to make today's potion. "So, are you going to tell me?" Amanda whispered to Rose while Slughorn wasn't looking. "Not now…. I just… can't." She looked over at Scorpius, who was looking at the board, had turned his head and looked at her and smiled. Rose laughed silently. As the potions lesson was coming to a close, Rose was pelted with a note, she looked around the room and saw that Scorpius was the one who had thrown it at her. She opened it, and it said, _Meet me in the hallway after class? Okay? _

Rose got out her quill, and replied back, _okay, but only for a few minutes. _She pelted it back at Scorpius and saw him smile to himself.

Class had finally come to an end, and as Amanda was about to turn down the hall, Rose insisted "go on, I'll meet you soon." Amanda left and Rose went to go find Scorpius. He was waiting at the end of the hall for her, alone. "You asked me to come here Scorpius?" Rose smiled sweetly. "Yup, I have been wanting to talk to you for a while now, but you never are available." Rose, frowned a little, "Look I know about last year, and everything and I've been thinking myself to…." Before Rose could finish her sentence, Amanda came tearing down the hallway. "Rosie! Rosie! Rosie! Come QUICKLY!" Rose was panicked by this, "What, what's wrong?" "It's Lily, just hurry! Come with me!" Rose followed Amanda, and Scorpius came with them, and sure enough, there was Lily, laughing evilly to herself, stroking her necklace. "Lily, where did you get that necklace…. You weren't wearing it this morning." Rose said as calmly as she could, but as Lily turned around, she saw that her necklace was shaped like the Dark Mark. Rose could not believe what she saw, and with her astonishment, she carefully ripped off the necklace and Lily collapsed to the floor.


	4. The Secret is Told

**And yet another chapter**

**Thank you all so much for those who read my story **

**I enjoy writing them**

**So continue on….. **

Rose's cheeks were flushed red, her eyes were all puffy from the tears, and she held Lily's little, frail, hand. Scorpius came in and sat next to her on Lily's bed. "It's my fault, all my fault." Rose kept whispering to herself. Scorpius rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and said, "No it's not, there's no need to be guilty. Would you want me to bring you some food?" Rose shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then, Rosie?" Rose nodded her head without looking at him. Her eyes were only focused on Lily and how terrible she felt that Lily was in this condition right now. _"I've got to find out who gave her that necklace, more importantly where it came from…." _She got out a piece of parchment, her quill, and started to scribble and scratch on the parchment.

_ Dear Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny, as you have probably heard by now, Lily has been sent to the hospital wing. I'm sitting with her at this moment, actually. I haven't left her side since the incident, I feel terrible, even though I keep being told it's not my fault. I'm with Lily whenever I can be. But, matters first, I have a very important question for every one of you. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this. Do you have any idea who could've given Lily the necklace? If so, who? Who has had it out for Uncle Harry, I mean I know the Death Eaters have been long gone. But with all sincerity… we need to figure out who did this. __With love, Rosie. _

Rose's owl, Percy showed up at the window. She tied it to his talons, gave him a treat and off he went. After awhile, Rose heard the door to the hospital wing open. To this she jumped, she looked towards the door, and it was Albus, James, Hugo, and Amanda. Amanda came and sat next to Rose, holding her other hand. "This is all just awful… isn't it?" whispered Amanda. "Yes, it truly is…. Its terrible, who would do this too little Lily?" Rose answered, tears welling up in her eyes. Amanda wiped the tears from her eyes, "don't cry Rosie. You know how I hate seeing you cry." Rose giggled softly at her. "We just came to see how Lily was doing… any news from Madam Pomfrey?" asked Albus and James. "No, not anything, she doesn't even really know what happened; we just have to wait until she wakes up. Then we will ask her." "Alright then, see you Rosie." Albus and James replied, slowly leaving the room. Once they were gone, Amanda grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her over to the bed next to Lily's. "So, you never did finish telling me what happened between you and Scorpius." She joked, smiling. Rose gulped, and gave in. "Alright, I'll tell you. But keep this to yourself, and ONLY yourself." Amanda smiled excitedly.

"It all started in spring of last year, me and Scorpius were so close, most people thought we were dating. Obviously we weren't though, so when Albus saw how close we were, he freaked out a little bit. Because, you know how he doesn't trust the Malfoys just like my uncle." Amanda nodded her head, totally interested. "So he pulled me aside one day, and told me that I shouldn't be getting too close with him. Or else something bad might happen. Of course I didn't think this was true, and I still don't. I was worried he'd tell my dad, you see, and my whole family. I just don't want to be through that." Rose explained, sighing. "Well from what I know, Scorpius still really likes you. He wants to be friends with you again Rosie." Amanda chattered excitedly. "He does?" Rose smiled to herself. Maybe it could work out. She immediately started brainstorming ways to make it work. More importantly, how would she keep it a secret...

**Sorry it's so short! **

**i wrote this quickly haha**


	5. Lily Leaves, Issues Ignite

**Chapter 5**

**Oh yus**

**Onto the story then**

A week later, Lily still wasn't waking up. Rose was worried about her, _Goodness, how much homework she's missing….._ Rose thought. That day when she walked into the Hospital Wing to visit Lily, she wasn't there. "Madam Pomfrey?" Rose shouted, looking around for her cousin. Madam Pomfrey turned around, "oh Rose, you're here. We had to send Lily to St. Mungo's Hospital. She hasn't woken up for weeks and I cant find anything wrong with her." "Oh." Rose said, disappointed. "Well I'll just be… going then." She walked out of the room, almost in tears. _What's going to happen to Lily…_

The anxiety was rushing through her body.

When she was about to turn the corner of the hallway, she passed Scorpius. He grabbed her elbow, and Rose swung around. "Ouch!" she screamed, both alarmed, and in pain at the same time. Rose started rubbing her elbow as Scorpius began to speak. "Hey Rosie, I know these last few weeks have been hectic for you, and I'd like to help you find out who could have done that to Lily, and all but I've been trying to tell you something for days now. I've only figured this out a few days ago." Rose's heart started beating excitedly, hoping it was some news about her cousin. "Rose," he started. He was all shaky now. Rose was starting to get worried. "Rose," he began again. "I love you." To this, Rose's eyes grew almost as big as saucers. Her face started flushing red; she didn't know what to say. So she panicked and left. Scorpius stood there, watching her leave.

"Oh my god," Amanda spoke in astonishment, as Rose had told her what had just happened. They both started smiling, "So what does this mean? Are you two dating now?" Amanda questioned excitedly. "I don't think so, I feel bad. I just left him there, I'm not quite sure how I feel about him right now though…" Rose's face saddened, thinking about how rude it was that she left him there. "On another note, he said he wanted to help me find out who did that to Lily." Rose announced, changing the subject. "See Rosie, I told you he liked you. I just didn't know that he REALLY liked you." Amanda squeaked excitedly. "Uh-oh." Interrupted Rose, "Just think about how awkward it will be during Potions, what are we going to do? Think Rosie, think!" Rose said to herself, with a freaked out expression on her face. "Rosie, it's simple, just go sit by him. Or he could sit with us at our table." Amanda smiled, "Maybe, I don't know, I guess we'll just have to see how it goes." With that, they both walked off to potions together.

Rose had been right. It was an awkward potions lesson. Scorpius didn't sit with them, he sat at the row across from them. The whole time he was looking at Rose sadly, it broke Rose's heart to see that she had hurt him. "Amanda, what am I going to do?" whispered Rose, looking at Scorpius. "I don't know, just talk to him after class?" Amanda whispered back, trying to pay attention. But it didn't work out that way. Rose had to wait until after their Transfiguration class to talk to him, when they had lunch. After they had eaten, Rose could see Amanda dragging Scorpius over to her table. Rose had been awfully lonely at lunch since Lily wasn't at school. "Come on, she's been trying to talk to you, and you've been avoiding her." Amanda murmured into Scorpius' ear. Scorpius' face had become a red color. He sat down next to Rose reluctantly, and he smiled at her. She fnally made up her mind about how she felt.

Rose started shaking, she knew it was coming. She had to tell him now, no more waiting.

"Oh God, this is going to be difficult…." Rose whispered. Her face had turned a blush red color. "But, Scorpius, I've finally decided, that I…. Love you too." She smiled at Scorpius slightly. To Rose's astonishment, he leaned in and kissed her. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Amanda mouthed the words "wow", Scorpius turned red again, got up and ran away. Rose touched the place where Scorpius' lips had just touched hers. Rose remembered the sparks that had just flown. She was absolutely in love with Scorpius. " I hope Albus didn't see that," Rose whispered. But before she could turn around, Albus was tearing down the Great Hall after Scorpius.


	6. The Nightmare

**Chapter 6**

**I left ya at a good spot **

**Didn't i? ;) **

Rose was in such a blur, that Amanda grabbed her hand as they raced down toward the Entrance Hall. They were too late, Scorpius was almost knocked out on the floor, nose bleeding, and his eye swelling up. Albus' hand was drenched in blood, that wasn't his. "Don't you EVER kiss my cousin again, you filthy, slimy, Malfoy!" Scorpius had been crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Scorpius cried out. "What did you do!" Rose screamed at Albus, bursting into tears. She crouched down on the floor, conjured a handkerchief with her wand, and started wiping the blood off of Scorpius.

The seconds went by in a blur, it all happened so quickly, the next thing Rose knew, she was sitting next to Scorpius in the hospital wing making sure he was okay. "I'm sorry Rose," Albus apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean too, I was just….Scared." "Look, you don't have to be scared anymore, you don't even have to worry about it." Rose said angrily, she got up and stormed out of the hospital wing, her heels clicking softly as she walked. Amanda remained, "You just go, Albus." She whispered, shooing him out of the room. With that, Albus walked out.

Later that night, Rose went to visit Scorpius. She figured nobody else would be there, since it was so late. When she arrived, Scorpius was awake, and he seemed fine now. He was just collecting his things and getting ready to leave. "Rose, you came to visit me, this late?" He asked her, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble. "Look, I'm sorry that Albus did that to you, and while he was in here, I stormed out. But we have to be more careful, we need to have our own place where we can be, and nobody will find out." Rose blurted out. "Yes, we do. That's a great idea, Rose, I surely don't want to be punched by your cousin again." He jokingly smiled at Rose. Then he came up and gave her a hug.

Rose had a nightmare that night, Albus, James, and Lily had all turned to the dark side. There was nothing she could do to stop them, she was running down the hallways, where the rest of the students were either knocked out, or killed. She had come to a dead end hallway, and there was no way out. No way to climb out either, then with her back pressed against the wall, she was being strangled, tortured, and hexed by the ends of wands. "CRUCIO!" they kept shouting at her.

Rose woke up with a start, looked around the room, only to see that Percy, her owl was knocking on a window. She opened the window and retrieved her letter which said, _Dear Rosie, yes we did know Lily was in the hospital wing. It's very sweet of you to be looking out for her like that, and we have been visiting her in St. Mungo's, they say she was put under Imperius curse, and we think we have a couple people we think might have done it. There is so many people that envied your uncle, but we don't know how on earth they would get a necklace like that, unless there are still Deatheaters out there….. Please Rosie, just keep yourself safe. With Love, Mum, Dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry. _


	7. The Winter Holidays

**Back with moreee**

**YAY! Haha, well onto the story**

For the remainder of the month, Albus had detention every weekend, all weekend. So it was easier for Rose to be able to slip around the castle with Scorpius. They would sit there for hours just talking, and catching up on what they missed.

Weeks passed, soon it was the day before the winter holidays, when the students went home or stayed for the holidays. Scorpius decided to stay with Amanda, since Amanda had no desire to go back to her family, which she felt didn't understand her at all, since her father, whom was a wizard, had died, and her mother was a muggle. Onto the train Rose went, she gave Scorpius a kiss on the cheek goodbye, and sat in her compartment, waiting for the long ride to end.

When she arrived at platform 9 ¾ her family was waiting there to pick up Albus, James, Hugo and her. To Rose's surprise, Lily was standing there, smiling. Rose ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you so much! You have no idea how worried I was." Rose shrieked, she was now crying tears of joy. It had been what seemed like eternity since she had last talked to her cousin. Together, the very large family set off, back home.

Once in the burrow, they all sat down and had a cup of tea. Rose missed the comforts of home…. However, Hogwarts seemed had been her home for 3 years now. Together the family laughed and talked. Until it was time for bed, "Off to bed now you 5!" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all chimed in. Up the stairs they went, Rose had to talk to Lily. Rose and Lily sat on Rose's bed in the room that they shared. "Lily, who exactly gave you that necklace…." Rose asked suspiciously. "I've been pondering this for ages…" she added. Lily shrugged. "I don't even know Rose…. All I remember was I was walking along, I saw a bright light, and I couldn't remember a thing, except that I believed in all of the rubbish the death eaters do." A slightly creepy smile came to Lily's face. "Okay then…." Rose said, ignoring the smile. An hour later, lights were off, and they were well asleep.

Rose was awoken to the sound of evil cackling in the room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around carefully. It was Lily; she was staring at the moon. Scribbling on a piece of parchment at a speedy pace, "What are you doing Lily…" Rose questioned… she was getting scared now. "THE DARK LORD WILL BE BACK!" Lily screamed, attacking her cousin. "HELP ME!" Rose screamed, with every strike of the light hitting her body, paralyzing her. Ron came running into the room, "Oh my god!" he screamed, Rose had scratch marks, bite marks, and now she could barely move, from all the hexes and jinxes that Lily fired at her. Ron held Lily back while he called somebody to come and take Rose to safety. Hermione soon came running in and took Rose away holding her carefully. Rose was in tears, horrified at what had just happened.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's alright now." Hermione and Ron said, assuring her. They were wiping each drop off of her cheek. "Ginny, your daughter has officially gone insane." Ron said judgingly towards his sister. "Normally, I would disagree with you, Ron, but now I believe you are right." It looked like Ginny had given up a long war; she looked so pain stricken to think that her daughter was evil. Lily came walking through, almost like nothing had happened. "What happened, oh my god, Rose what happened to you?" Lily looked shocked. "You don't remember giving me all these bite marks, scratch marks and paralyzing me?" Rose was now mortified. "I did this? I'm so sorry Rosie, I don't remember ANY of this…." Lily sat down next to her, and hugged her. "Lily, you're going to sleep in a different room, Rose, go back to bed sweetheart, I'll be in soon." Hermione whispered. Nobody was sure exactly what had happened to Lily…. But she was living a double life.


	8. After the Holidays

**Hey guys! What has it been, like a week? **

**Been busy, soooo, here's the new update.**

The remainder of the holidays went smoothly, and soon it was time for Rose, her brother and her cousins to all go back to Hogwarts. Rose was relieved to be back in the comforts of her Ravenclaw common room. She had her trunk in her bedroom, and decided to find her friends. She found Amanda and Scorpius in the Grand Staircase hallway. They were talking to a new girl, who looked like she was also a 3rd year. She came up to Scorpius smiling, Scorpius was shocked. "Rose! Where did you get all those bite and scratch marks? Are you alright?" He shouted. "Don't worry about it; it's just a little thing that happened over the holidays…." Rose whispered, hushing him. "So who's the new girl?" she asked, smiling and ready to greet her. "Oh, this here, this is Valencia. She's a new third year just like us. She is in Ravenclaw, just like you." Amanda answered before Scorpius could speak. Rose shook Valencia's hand. She had Sleek, black hair, and what seemed like violet eyes. Her skin was pale, but she wore a smile which gave her a glow.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Valencia and Rose became best friends. It was almost the only person she could talk to, since Albus was now on her case, she was afraid of Lily, and Amanda had hardly any time to talk anymore. Rose, Scorpius, Valencia, and Amanda all sat in the courtyard, studying for their next class; Care of Magical Creatures. "Where on Earth are we going to find a Chizpurfle?" Valencia asked, laughing at the name. "I don't know, but they have to be on the grounds." Rose answered, looking pleased with her answer. Scorpius giggled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amanda had finally gotten enough time to hang out with them; she was so busy with keeping up with her homework. "So Rose, what really did happen to you over the holidays, with the scratch marks and everything." Rose gave a look of horror, remembering the moment. "Promise you won't tell?" She replied, nervously. They nodded their head "yes" looking completely serious. Rose told them the whole story, Amanda put her hand to her mouth in shock, and Valencia's eyes looked horrified. Scorpius looked both horrified and worried; his jaw had dropped at this story. "Lily did this to you? I could never see Lily do this to you!" Amanda whispered, angrily. "It wasn't her, I know it wasn't because when she came back she didn't remember a thing. It was somebody else inside of her body. But who….." They all began to ponder this, they couldn't think of anybody who had the power, or will to do that.

The week after, Rose got a letter. It was from her dad, and inside the letter was; _Dear Rose, I think it's time that you learned about Horcruxes. Your Uncle Harry has had plenty experience with those, and your mother and I have been arguing about telling you for months now. She doesn't know that I am writing this letter, so it's a complete importance that you don't mention a bit of this to ANYONE especially your cousins. Horcruxes, are objects that a person has put some of their soul into. They do this by killing somebody, and we believe that somebody has put some of their soul into that necklace that Lily was wearing. Possibly of one of the old Deatheaters, we remember seeing them wear the exact same kind of necklace, If you still have it, you must get rid of it. It is to the most utter importance that you do, we don't know exactly what it is. Please get rid of it, with love, Dad. _

Rose put down the letter in complete shock, ran to get the necklace and threw it out the window.


	9. Heart Break

**Sorry it's been so long for an update!**

**Been busy, and stuff**

**But here it is :D **

Rose had been keeping an eye on Lily for the next few weeks after she got rid of the necklace. Lily seemed fine, but she had a few quirks every now and then. Valencia, Amanda, Scorpius and Rose still spent time together. But now, Rose and Scorpius went down the hallway together. "Hi Scorpius!" a 2nd year girl shouted a little too eagerly at Scorpius. He just smiled and laughed to himself, Rose on the other hand, was a little jealous. She punched him in the arm playfully, but then she saw Albus coming, so she hid. Then she came out of hiding after Albus passed. She kissed Scorpius goodbye, and ran around the corner. Seconds later, she realized she dropped something, and went back to get it. She was heartbroken at what she saw. The 2nd year girl was kissing Scorpius. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips. Scorpius looked at her shocked, and called out, "wait, Rose!" but it was too late. Rose was out of sight and in tears.

Rose sat on her bed in her dorm room. Valencia came in minutes later, and was shocked at Rose's expression. "Rosie, what's wrong?" Valencia said worriedly coming to Rose's side. "Tell me all about it." She listened as Rose explained what she had just witnessed. "I. Thought. He. Said. He. Loved. Me." She said between sniffles. Valencia was now wiping the tears from Rose's eyes. "What if she forced herself upon him?" Valencia asked. "You can't blame it all on him, you know." Valencia added. Rose was just miserable right now. She shook her head, and sat there. She sat there, thinking about Scorpius, and his blonde hair, his clear pale face with the pinkish cheeks, his silvery blue eyes. Oh how they sparkled, Albus was right about him all along. She should have listened to him. After about an hour of crying, Rose and Valencia decided to head down to the great hall.

The two girls stumbled into the great hall; Rose didn't want to even see Scorpius right now too much pain for her to see him right now. Amanda was alarmed at what she saw when they arrived. She got up and ran up to her, before she could speak, Valencia answered her question. Amanda was amazed at what she heard, and went to fetch Scorpius to yell at him. Valencia and Rose just sat down to eat. Rose was horror struck when she saw a girl named Alicia just a couple of years older than them wearing the same necklace Rose had gotten rid of weeks before. Valencia and her sat staring at her, terrified at what they feared they would witness next.


	10. The Return

**Hey sorry guys, I know long time since update.**

**I've been busy with school and stuff. **

**But never fear! A new chapter is here! **

**(That rhymed****) **

Rose didn't know what to do. She and Valencia kept watching her walk. When finally, Rose got up and ran towards Alicia. She snatched the necklace as she passed her, and the necklace was free from her neck. But, as it happened so fast, the necklace was fleeing out of Rose's hand. It went soaring into the air, and it landed, about 5 feet away. With that, it snapped open. Rose took cover under one of the benches. An eerie figure appeared before them. The figure was tall, dressed in a black gown, pale skin, dark eyes, with circles under them, and messy hair. She appeared to be a woman. "Hello child." She said, with a horrifying smirk.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange." She announced proudly, as she walked around the great hall, heels clicking behind her. She ducked her head down to where Rose was hiding, which startled poor Rose. "Thank you darling, for freeing me," cackled the wicked woman, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her out from under the table. Scorpius stood up, about to cast a spell at the evil woman. "Ah, dear Scorpey, you wouldn't want to do that to your great aunt Bellatrix" she smiled, and Scorpius put his wand down. Bellatrix let go of Rose, and Rose ran away, next to Scorpius. Bellatrix paid no more attention to the two, for as she was searching the terrified crowd for something, or someone. Her eyes finally stopped on a 1st year girl, whom Rose hadn't paid much attention too throughout the year. The girl was emotionless, and she had curly blonde hair, and just stared back at Bellatrix. "Are you ready darling," asked Bellatrix, looking at the girl. The girl just nodded, and with that, Bellatrix disappeared, and the girl collapsed.

Scorpius was holding on to Rose the entire time, afraid that his great aunt would take her. Minutes later, the headmistress arrived. By the time she had arrived, the strange girl was standing up again, this time filled with emotion, that nobody had seen her do before. All the students were terrified, but the professors rounded up the students, and took them to their common rooms. Except for the strange little girl, they took her away for safety reasons, but she was screaming as they did so.

Once it was all safe, Rose, Valencia, Scorpius, Amanda, Hugo, Lily, and Albus went to the courtyard to discuss things. "I thought you said you got rid of it…" asked Valencia, worriedly. "I did! I don't know how Alicia found it!" cried Rose, she felt safe in the embrace of Scorpius' arms. Albus just kept looking at her disgustedly. Hugo was clueless to what had just happened, so was Lily. But Rose, Valencia, Albus, and Scorpius all knew that this was a serious matter. "Well, we're all fine now I suppose, we just have to be more careful," announced Amanda. Then they all got up, and headed their different ways.

Scorpius took Rose into a hallway that was completely empty, just the two of them. "Rose," he began, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. She was all over me, I promise. Please, please forgive me. I love you, more than anything, or anyone. You're everything to me." He pleaded; he got on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. Rose just giggled at this. "Don't worry Scorpius, I forgive you!" she answered, laughing. Scorpius face had turned red from embarrassment, but he just kissed her and all was fine.

**Pretty intense chapter right? **

**I'll be writing more, but maybe like once a week. **


	11. End of the Year

**Back againnn**

**I just had to write this**

**Yay! Haha thank you so much for reading this! **

With the school term coming to a close, all the students were busy studying. With the finals so close, the students were working to get all their assignments in, some of the first years got stressed out, and started crying. Rose still somehow managed to fit time in with Scorpius, she would help him study for tests and just be there to keep him company.

Rose was busy making plans with Scorpius for the summer, if he would be spending it with her family, or she would be spending it with his family. Rose sent a message to her own family, hoping that her mother would get it; _Dear Mum, I was wondering, if I could have one of my closest friends over for the summer holidays…. You may not know him, please don't let his name ruin it for you. It's Scorpius Malfoy, if not; may I go to his house for the holidays? He already asked his mum and dad, and they said it was alright, hugs and kisses, -your dearest Rosie. _

A week later, Rose got a letter back. She recognized the paper, it was a howler…. Rose swiftly got up, and left and opened it in the bathroom. There Moaning Myrtle was just staring at her, for she was startled that Rose had come in there so abruptly. Once Rose opened the howler, she recognized the voice instantly, her fathers._ "ROSE WEASLEY! I will NOT have a Malfoy prat in my house. That is where I draw the line! I do not wish to have a Malfoy in my presence, NO, NO, NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT." _Then Rose recognized her mother's voice. "_Rose, you may go to Scorpius' house if you like. Sorry about your father's behavior, he got to the letter before me. Love you lots Rosie, *Mua*." _

Rose sat in the bathroom crying, her father didn't want Scorpius in her house? "If only he got to know him, he's such a nice boy." Rose said to herself, crying. "Oh hello, I noticed, that you were upset… what's your name?" Rose looked around, startled. "oh, I didn't know that you were in here. My name is Rose, why do you ask?" The bathroom door opened. Moaning Myrtle jumped, and disappeared, terrified. Rose got up and left. It looked like she was going to be spending the summer at the Malfoy's. Hopefully, they would be more accepting than her father was to Scorpius. She went off to go tell Scorpius that she would be spending the summer with him.

"So you're really not going to be spending summer with us, Rose?"  
Hugo asked tears about to fill his eyes. Lily, Albus, and James all looked at her with disappointment. Rose felt guilty, but it was her choice.

Soon it was the last day of term. Students were bustling to get their trunks and everything together. Soon everybody headed off to board the train, Rose stood with Scorpius as they were loading up the train. They got into a compartment with Valencia, Amanda, and Lily. Rose started crying, "Gosh, I'm going to miss this place." She looked out the window, at the gargantuan castle. "Hey, we're coming back in three months, don't worry." Scorpius said, comfortingly. Rose took a nap on the train, and she woke up, everybody in the compartment was asleep. She woke everyone up, and then they talked the rest of the way.

The train finally came to a stop, Rose's eyes filled with tears. She really was going to leave her family for Holiday. Lily looked at her, tear filled eyes. They all walked off to the platform. Rose scanned the crowd. She saw her family, and waved to them. Her father was so furious, his face was all red, and he couldn't look at Rose. Valencia and Amanda gave Rose a tight hug and left for their families. Lily hugged Rose, and Rose kissed Hugo on the head.

Then she walked off with Scorpius to meet his parents. "Hello, I'm Rose." She announced politely. She then shook Draco's and Astoria's hands. They seemed very nice. Then, they set off for the Malfoy house.

**Last chapter. Don't worry! i'm going to start a sequel! **

**Any ideas for names? **

**Message me for them! Thanx:)**


End file.
